Nick Simmons
Name: '''Nick Simmons '''Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Junior School: Detroit Central High School Hobbies and Interests: Grunge Music, Choir, Drinking, SOTF-TV Appearance: Nick Simmons is 5’11” and weighs 162 lbs. He has shoulder length, greasy, blonde hair. He has dark brown, almond shaped eyes. He has slightly larger than average ears and has a silver stud in the left earlobe. His skin tone is pale and relatively free of blemishes. His nose is smaller than average, but has a slight bump in it from when it healed after being broken, when he fell down the stairs when he was six. His mouth is about average size, but he has a small tongue that he can barely even stick out of his mouth. His face is free of facial hair besides a few blonde whiskers on his chin. He’s rather clumsy and has a tendency to walk in diagonals. He typically wears drab clothing, preferring colors like gray and brown. He can often be seen wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt of one of his favorite bands. On the day he was hired he was wearing gray sweats and a black, Nirvana, t-shirt. He was also wearing a pair of faded black sneakers. Biography: Nick Simmons was born in the poorer part of Detroit where he still lives. His mom works at a Dollar Store and his dad works for Ford at one of their manufacturing plants. When he was six his clumsiness accidentally caused him to trip down a flight of stairs on the way down from his family’s apartment. In Elementary school he joined the school’s choir and continued on into Middle School, and High School. He isn’t a big fan of the music they sing anymore, but stays in for social reasons, and to practice his voice to sing along with his favorite CD’s. He got into grunge music from his parents and will often tell his classmates that grunge was the best music before the music industry stagnated. He sings with a few other kids who play rock or grunge. He has a few friends from choir and from his interest in rock. Other than those groups he doesn’t get along well socially. This is mostly due to a few people who pick on him for his long hair. When not around his friends, he tends to keep his head down and keep quiet. He feels that even though he gets an insult here and there, that saying anything would cause people to do worse. He watches SOTF-TV with his parents. Sometimes he feels a little awkward doing so, especially with the occasional sex scene that gets thrown in. They give him beer while they watch, saying that he needs to build up some resistance before going to college. His grades in school are decent, getting mostly B’s. His parents want him to do better in school and get more A’s so he can get more scholarships for university, but he feels the grades are good enough and doesn't listen. His parents tried to get him to study more by taking away his phone or stopping him from hanging out with friends, but the attempts just left him more stubborn, and they eventually gave up on it. If he had the choice, he would try to sing for a living, but with the entertainment industry the way it is, he'll have to find another option, but hasn't decided on what yet. Advantages: He’s slightly taller than average and doesn’t have much connection to most of his classmates. He also has a few friends that would be willing to help him out. Disadvantages: He’s clumsy and has a few people who pick on him. His long hair could also prove hindrances if he were to get in a hand to hand fight. Designated Number: Team Brown no. 1 --- Designated Weapon: Power Drill (battery powered) Conclusion: Few useful advantages and a weapon built more for horror movie theatrics than practical use mean he's probably a goner, but with any luck he'll at least be interesting while dying. Mentor's Comment: Oh! Well, he knows the show, and he's at least the sort to be underestimated. That's good. We can work that. The above biography is as written by bacon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Jonas Jeffries Collected Weapons: Power Drill (battery powered) (designated weapon) Allies: Isaac King, Michael Clark Enemies: '''Jonas Jeffries '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Nick woke up near the geyser, quickly meeting up with Isaac King and Michael Clark, who also woke up near the geyser. They were each from different teams, but decided to travel with each other. Their plan was to go straight to the Cruise Ship. On their way, they stopped by the inland lake, but decided to continue on their way, instead of hiding out; unbeknownst to him, his teammate, Marion Clayton, had been watching. When they arrived at the Cruise Ship, the group heard shooting coming from inside, but decided to explore the vessel anyway. After Isaac was killed, his fellow Pink Team member Jonas Jeffries sought vengeance on his killer, Vincent Sullivan. Nick went out to one of the boat's seaside balconies to keep a look out. Jonas spotted Nick, and mistakenly assumed Nick was Vincent. He pulled the trigger and shot Nick to death, before realizing that Nick wasn't Vincent. By then, it was too late. Nick fell off the edge of the balcony and into the ocean with a splash. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ''"How's that going straight to the cruise ship plan working out for you, Nick Simmons? Hope you enjoyed your swim."'' - TV Staff Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Nick, in chronological order. *In Bloom *Breathless *Magical Bunny Girl Warrior Sidney-Chan Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Nick. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters